


All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's always been a little bossy, Calum doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> a massive thank you to allison for working me through this and listening to me cry about it for the past (three?) days. this was supposed to be a quick little blurb but 3k words later... here we are... apologies in advance for any ignorance of establishing d/s relationships!

"Come on lil guy, let’s get you inside" Ashton said trying to pull a very giggly drunk Calum up straight enough to walk. 

“M not lil” Calum slurred “I’ll show you” he finished with a defiant grin, clumsy fingers trying to undo the button on his jeans. 

“Come onnn Calum.” Ashton grunted, trying to get Calum to move. Calum looked up at Ashton with a pout. 

“Whadu do t my buttons?” He said sounding betrayed.  Ashton laughed at the pout on his best friend’s face.

“I promise I didn’t do anything to them, drunky.” He said leading Calum inside. 

“That’s not my nammmeee” Calum said while he clumsily tried to climb on Ashton’s back. 

“Calum, stop.” Ashton said, starting to get annoyed. Calum froze on his back before sliding off. Ashton turned around to apologize but froze when he saw that Calum didn’t look upset. He was looking back at Ashton with a dazed expression, mouth slightly open and breathing fast.

“Stand up straight.” Ashton said, trying to figure out the warm feeling in his gut watching Calum do his best to stand straight. Calum’s eyes were wide and glazed, from the alcohol or something more, Ashton couldn’t tell. 

“Sit down,” he said jerking his head towards the couch, “get your shoes off.” Ashton felt his cock getting hard while he watched Calum walking to the couch, trying not to stumble, sticking his tongue out in concentration trying to do what Ashton told him. He looked up at Ashton when he’d managed to get both shoes off, panting, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“Whaddya wan me to do now?” Calum slurred. 

Ashton bit back the urge to tell Calum to sink to his knees, get his pretty lips around Ashton’s dick; he knew Calum was far too drunk to know what he wanted. 

“I want you to hop up here,” Ashton said, opening his arms letting out an oof when Calum jumped into them bridal style.

“What else?” Calum asked with a yawn. 

“I want you to go to sleep babe.” Ashton said smiling at Calum’s quickly drooping eyelids. 

“Yes sir.” Calum mumbled dropping his head to Ashton’s chest. 

_Fuck_ Ashton thought, caring the snoring lump in his arms to bed. He briefly debated whether or not to take Calum to his own room or Ashton’s.  He hesitated before heading towards his room, pulling of Calum’s jeans before tucking Calum under the covers and crawling in next to him, smiling when Calum readjusted to drape himself across Ashton.

He fell asleep listening to his heart hammering out of his chest, already trying to suppress the feelings he’d gotten watching Calum earlier. 

 

Ashton tried his best to forget everything about that night; Calum hadn’t brought it up either, so Ashton felt like it was a fairly mutual decision. A week later they’d gotten trashed again, stumbling home clinging to each other for support, toppling together onto the couch giggling. Ashton stopped when Calum sank down to his knees in front of him. 

“I want you to tell me what to do.” Calum said with his eyes trained on Ashton’s crotch like he was trying to will Ashton’s dick into his mouth. Ashton stared at Calum’s plump pink lips, thought about how badly he needed them on his cock. 

“We can’t babe, not yet. This doesn’t feel safe. What if you only want it because you’re too drunk to think straight? What if I do something you don’t want?” Calum’s lower lip trembled, rejection sitting heavy on his shoulders. 

“Here,” Ashton said, pulling Calum back up beside him, “how about we stick to kissing tonight, and not move into the bossy stuff until we’ve looked into it proper and like set up boundaries or whatever.” Calum grumbled but laid his head on Ashton’s shoulder in what he hoped was a gesture of acceptance. 

“Definitely want it though. Wanted to suck you off before you even knew me. Michael and I used to see you at the movies all the time,” he said with a yawn “wanted you to put your hand on my waist like you did your girlfriend’s, wanted you to help me choose what candy I wanted and stop me from getting the jumbo soda because it always made me sick, wanted you to get me off in the back of the theatre,”

Ashton cut him off, pressing their lips together, letting Calum straddle his lap, taking a sneaky grab of Calum’s ass when he got the chance. 

“I thought you said just kissing.” Calum smirked. 

“You’re right.” He replied, moving his hands back to Calum’s hips, ignoring his whines of protest. He moved back in for a kiss but pulled away when Calum yawned into his mouth. “Bed time anyways I think.” He said. Calum pouted but allowed himself to be led to Ashton’s bed. If he couldn’t be bossed around like he needed, he at least wanted a good cuddle to compensate. 

 

“So like, we're talking about this.” Ashton said sat at the kitchen table, nervously tapping his foot. 

Calum nodded, staring at his bowl of cocoa pebbles. “Yup.” He said, allowing the p to pop before shoveling more cereal into his mouth. Ashton tried to find the words to say but was too nervous to focus properly. Days of research were forgotten in the fear that Calum would decide it was all a bit too weird for him, that he’d think Ashton was some sort of freak. 

“God I need a drink.” He sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

“Me too,” Calum admitted, allowing cereal to spill out of his mouth. He paused to swallow before he went on. “Maybe just one shot to like, take the edge off or whatever.” 

“Its 10am!” Ashton said in mostly faux disbelief. 

“Sorry, can you talk about this without it? Look just one shot to loosen us up, get it started. We’ll wait till were completely sober to agree to… whatever we decide.” 

“Alright.” Ashton agreed in a tone that led Calum to believe he’d been moments away from suggesting the alcohol himself. Ashton scurried to find two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. 

Calum eyed him warily, never having been a fan. 

“You can get your own liquor.” Ashton huffed defensively. Calum raised his hands in mock surrender and took the shot he was offered. He clinked his glass with Ashton’s before downing it. 

“Fucking awful.” He said pulling a face of utter disgust. 

“You’re such a baby.” Ashton teased. 

“Whatever, daddy.” Calum grinned at the blush he was able to cause on Ashton’s cheeks. “Let’s watch a movie.” 

Ashton looked bewildered at the request but agreed, putting in the nearest DVD he could find before cuddling up with Calum, who’d already made his way to the couch. It seemed like any other movie they’d watched until Calum spoke up. 

“I really like to be spanked.” He said out of the blue and Ashton perked up because, oh yeah, they were doing this. 

“I’d really like to spank you,” Ashton admitted, “What about things you don’t like?”

Calum thought for a moment. “I don’t like other kinds of hitting, just spanking,” Ashton nodded for him to continue, “I don’t like being gagged, like with a gag I wouldn’t mind gagging in your cock” he blushed. Ashton reached out to hold his hand. He stared at their intertwined fingers, like it made it easier for him to speak up. 

“I don’t like anything with leather, I don’t know why but it just makes me… i don't know. Or masks, I hate masks. I don’t think I like receiving pain either to be honest, like, I’d love to spank but I don’t think I’d want to be spanked if that makes sense?” He looked up to Calum for confirmation. 

Calum nodded, ran his fingers through Ashton’s hair. “What do you like?” 

“Lots of things, really. Spanking obviously, making someone beg, orgasm denial, being called daddy, which like, I think there’s more to that one but I’m not sure yet, like maybe role playing? I like that, um, I think it’s called a feminization kink? I’m really into that.” 

Calum nodded and smiled. “This seems like a good start, right?” Ashton nodded too. 

“I did like research on like, power exchange in relationships; before we do anything I think you should look more into it too. We’d have to come up with safe words and after care plans and have a plan in case a scene goes wrong… there’s a lot to it, and I don’t want something to go wrong and hurt you.” Ashton said. 

“I don’t want to hurt you either.” Calum hummed. “How about we set a date for like, our first thing,”

“I’m pretty sure it’s called a scene.” Ashton interrupted.

“Okay, we can set a date for our first _scene_ and we’ll talk about it again the day before, make sure were on the same page.”

“We can always back out.” Ashton said looking up at Calum seriously, making sure he understood. 

“I know; you’re right.” Calum agreed, letting Ashton pull him down for a kiss. 

“So we’re doing this?” Calum asked when he pulled away. 

“Yup.” Ashton said, before going back in for another kiss. 

 

The two weeks leading up to the date he and Calum had agreed upon for their first scene were the most nerve-wracking of Ashton’s life. He was constantly torn between wishing for time to stop and wishing his days away. He felt on the verge of being sick for at least three days in a row. He’d almost obsessively checked to make sure he had everything ready; extra lube, condoms if Calum changed his mind and wanted them, a clear desk and bed; he’d even had Calum test out his safe word while he sucked Ashton off, just to make sure they both knew it would work for them. So Ashton knew he was prepared, but double checking everything and then triple checking it made him feel a little more at ease. He was pretty sure he’d get sick before it was all over. 

Yet here he was, with an equally nervous but excited Calum in front of him. It’d all started if with a kiss and somehow turned into Calum taking his shirt off, pressing himself as close to Ashton as possible. 

“Stay still.” Ashton huffed out, biting Calum’s lip. Calum moaned in response, leaning back in to renew the kiss with desperation. 

“That’s it baby.” Ashton said watching Calum pull back and stumble out of his underwear. “You’re so pretty.” He said stepping forward, running a hand down Calum’s side, stopping to rest on his hip. “You sure you want this honey?” 

Calum nodded, making sure to look Ashton in the eyes, even though it was hard when he felt his head dropping into the floaty space he got when Ashton took control.

“You remember your words right? What d’ya say if you want me to stop?” Ashton asked. 

“Banana” Calum giggled. 

“Right,” Ashton acknowledged with a smile. “Such a giggly little baby, aren’t you? So silly, so good.” 

Calum blushed, looking away with a smile. He let out a gasp when he felt Ashton’s hand barely brushing against his cock. 

“I’ve got something for you.” Ashton whispered, reaching in his back pocket to pull something out, showing it to Calum with a shy grin. “It’s a cockring,” Ashton explained, as if Calum hadn’t been dreaming about having one since he was in year seven, “It’ll make sure you don’t come before I say you can.” 

Calum nodded, wide eyes not leaving the toy in Ashton’s hands. 

“Can I… can I put it on now?” Calum asked. 

Ashton laughed. “So eager. I think we need to wait until you’re- oh,” Ashton cut himself off, looking down to see Calum’s cock, already so hard, pressing up against his stomach. “Of course baby. You’re gonna be so good for me aren’t you? Wearing this to make sure you do what I say. So good for me.” 

Calum shivered, feeling Ashton’s giant hand giving him a few firm strokes before sliding it on him. Calum gasped when he looked down at his cock, knees going weak at the sight, head feeling light knowing that he couldn’t come now even he wanted to. 

“Oh that’s pretty” Ashton said when Calum looked back up at him, cheeks flushed, eyes blown wide, chest heaving. “You ready sweetheart?” 

Calum took a second to process Ashton’s words, nodding when he did. Ashton helped turn him around to face his desk, bending him forward. 

“Palms flat,” Ashton said, rubbing his hands lightly over the curve of Calum’s ass, taking a minute to admire him, long arms holding him up off the desk, the muscles of his back tensing, and the slight tremor in his legs. “Oh honey.” Ashton said, more of an exhale than words as he landed the first smack on Calum’s ass, proud with the way Calum pushed his ass into Ashton’s strike instead of squirming away. “Take this so well, don’t you?” Ashton said landing another hit, watching Calum’s hands ball up into fists.

“Palms flat.” He reminded him, watching Calum’s hands slowly release, gingerly laying his palms back on the desk. Ashton felt his dick twitch, drawing his hand back to strike, going in again and again, until Calum started to shrink away from his touch. He laid a hand on Calum’s ass, feeling the heat radiate off of it. “It’s gonna leave such a pretty mark.” Ashton said, noting how Calum’s entire ass was a deep red already, rubbing light circles over it, spreading him open to run a finger lightly over his hole.

He quickly shucked his clothes off, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t wait. He stopped, scared he was going to have to stop, pausing allowing himself time to breathe and regain his composure. He’d read about what could happen if a Dom didn’t stay in control of themselves, he didn’t want to hurt his baby. He didn’t move again until he was sure he was ready, placing his hands back on Calum. 

“You’ve been such a good boy.” Ashton said, reaching for the lube he’d thought to stash nearby, slicking up his fingers before going back to teasing Calum. He moaned watching his finger sink into him. 

“You’re so tight, honey.” Ashton said, hyper aware that he sounded like a cheesy porno, but unable to stop himself from babbling on as he worked Calum open, adding more fingers when he needed them. “Feel so good, gonna be so good for me aren’t you, not gonna come till I tell you to. Gonna take care of daddy first aren’t you?” Calum moaned, tilting his head back but keeping his hands firmly planted on the desk in front of him.

“Ready for me to fuck you, baby? Ready for my cock?” Calum nodded, hanging his head and gasping when Ashton pressed in. Ashton got a good grip on his dick and inched himself in, impossibly slow, pausing when he bottomed out, hips pressed flush with Calum’s ass, leaving little kisses on Calum’s shoulders until they relaxed. He started to move when Calum’s breathing evened out a bit, slowly building up to a steady pace, hands gripping Calum’s hips tightly, pulling him back to meet his thrusts.

He fought to keep his eyes open, trying to watch every move Calum made, cataloging it along with all the noises he made, filing it away to think about later, not wanting to forget a second of this, he wanted to remember exactly how his name sounded spilling out of Calum’s mouth, wanted to remember how Calum sounded when he hung his head and started babbling nonsense, wanted to remember how Calum sounded when he started to beg. 

“Ash...ton, fuck, please just…”

“What do you want baby” Ashton grunted out, fucking into Calum hard and fast. 

“Just… lemme… please Ashton, I need it so bad” Calum’s voice cracked. 

“Just tell me what you want sweetheart, I promise I’ll give you what you need. Wanna hear you say it though.” 

“Ashton” Calum whined. At the lack of response, he started to cry. 

“Please Ashton,” Calum choked out, “please let me come, need to so bad, it hurts so badly.” 

Ashton came suddenly, feeling Calum clench tight around him, seeing stars as his high washed over him, pulling out as soon as he was able. He turned Calum around to face him, gasped when he saw him, face red, eyes puffy, cheeks stained with tears. Ashton leaned down to kiss him gently, reaching down to slide the toy off of Calum, startling when he came without needing to be touched. He let Calum slump into him, smiling at his broken ‘thank you’ and the weak kisses he left on his chest. Ashton let him catch his breath before picking him up. 

“Try to hang on monkey.” He said, earning a quiet giggle from Calum, followed shortly by a huff of complaint as Ashton sat him down on the cold marble sink of the bathroom. Ashton hushed him as he wiped Calum off with a warm washcloth. 

“Let daddy take care of you.” He muttered, watching Calum go limp. He looked up, concerned until he saw the dopey smile Calum was giving him. “Cmere baby” he said throwing the wash cloth aside, picking him up again, this time to carry him to bed. 

“Nooo,” Calum whined when Ashton sat him down and went to retrieve his boxers, “come cuddle, no clothes.” 

Ashton giggled. “Alright no clothes,” he agreed, “but we can cuddle in a few minutes, got to take care of my baby first,” he leaned down to kiss Calum’s forehead, “roll over.” He said, giving Calum a soft nudge until he flipped over on his belly. 

“Sweetheart,” he breathed out, “your ass looks so pretty” Ashton said, reaching to his nightstand for the special lotion he’d bought for this, “so beautiful.”

Calum let out a groan of appreciation at the contrast of the cool lotion on his hot skin that quickly turned to a hiss at the sting of Ashton’s giant hands massaging it in. 

“I know,” Ashton clucked, “I’ll be as easy as possible baby, but I’ve got to finish or else you’ll really be hurting in the morning.” 

Calum nodded and blindly reached a hand back to one of Ashton’s, intertwined their fingers. 

“It’ll take me a lot longer to do it with one hand.” Ashton said. 

“It’s alright,” came Calum’s muffled reply, “feels better this way.”

Ashton smiled and continued on with the aftercare he’d planned so far ahead, kept telling Calum how good he was and how well he’d done, kept talking until he’d finished. 

“Cuddles now?” Calum asked lifting up a bit to look at Ashton. 

“Alright,” Ashton smiled, “cuddles now.” 

Calum’s face lit up and he scrambled up as best he could, letting Ashton lay down before he settled on top of him. 

“Thank you.” Calum said with a sleepy kiss to Ashton’s neck, and before Ashton could reply he heard Calum’s soft snores and smiled, letting himself drift of as well, heart swelling at the way Calum fit perfectly against him.


End file.
